Star Wars and Dragon ball z Episode V: Attack Of The Clones
A New Clone Wars Has Begun... Star Wars And Dragonball Z Episode V Attack Of The Clones is a fan story film and takes place 1 mouth after ZackxVidel and between the two once again after their revealed longtime relationship, where cloned by spy gear technology of Kaminoan scientist and along with other celebrities, war heroes and superheroes to maximumized the clone army. The reborn of Dr.Gero and his rebellion with the CIS and his force to replace a cyborg general named Grievous by the deal made by Darth Sidious and then visit the heavily damaged Christopsis to combine planet between the planet Kai to form an artificial planet, Kaistopsis. Plot Unforeseen Situation "I sense a disturbance in The Force. It starts with a view of a destroyed Vendor-Class Star Destroyer floating in space and seconds after shows the metropolis world of Christopsis being turned into a hugh and very broken apocalyptic battlefield, showing several of many clone trooper forces, led by many Saiyan warriors and Jedi freedom fighters as the carnage goes worst, only seeing a Super Saiyan 3 warrior blasting his way out but turns as a RRA Andriod arm-stabs the surviving fighter, revealing that the war is about to be lost to the Dark Forces. In orbit, a single damaged starcraft escapes the field, and heading to Coruscant's main armed force homebase as the escorted is called in including Daniel Scott and as Christopsis's prime minister can tell the bad news, the ship explodes, having Daniel to sense a disturbance. About three weeks later on Coruscant, Zack is talks to his middle aged grandmother Christine Scott though his Hologram camcorder about his return to earth and the events that goes wrong to well into great image and that same morning he sees his girlfriends Videl, Kiera Kiax, Briana Flores and Jessica Sarah have completed their training as Jedi all because of Tia Secura. The Huntdown "Where you going?" "To get me a Drink..." -Zack and Videl. For tonight, Zack and Videl party alone inside the Senate Apartment Complex, were Tia has ranted invites in and sooner then reveals her feelings to Zack just like Videl's and with this moment, the trio are interrupted by an terrorist attack and, Ani Skywalker via Hologram forces the three to stay, but Videl tries to refuse however feels something horrific and powerful. Ani himself investigates the area, but with perspectives relays that the terrorist attack was some kind of distraction brought up and as told by police, but he sees a massive club inhabited by armed thugs, prostitutes and bodyguards under control of a reckless humanoid reptilian pimp, loudly named Tex. Ani sents out the 501st Legion, Coruscant Police, and Coruscant Guard to capture and interrogate Lex, Future Trunks is stepped as he counters the attack.The group enter the club until a human prostitute named Ami starts being spoiled, yelling at the invaders, until one of the guards pull out their weapons, the clone troops led by CC-7567 and CC-4477 gain the win and Ani and Future Trunks arrests Lex and before he explains his past, is killed by the real assassin. As more arrests were made, the clones deal with a mire serious and violent blond prostitute and she assaults Anna until Rex punched the attacker and afterwards Anna introduces and real name is Ami Xenana and with Rex the two get into a relationship. For the morning, Zack and Videl set themselves out to find the assassin, determined by Tia makes her worried and farewells Zack, kisses him. Zack and Videl Cloned? Hours later the pair are captured swiftly and are being held in a empty hanger bay and also kidnapped Sinover Boll into being forced by stealing Zack and Videl's DNA blood as it appears to be Zack's force sense as he awakes and finds himself thinking he and Videl are cloned and she awakes and asks where they have been as the two escape back to Earth. Then Daniel Scott senses that a goal sent by Dooku into sending four bounty hunters by stealing his son's and Hercule's daughter's DNA, danny becomes enraged for this reason however Obi-Wan tells him that the youngsters DNA is being sent Kamino claming Dooku and Palpatine are planning another Clone and Droid army then Mace Windu also states that the Republic is about to alter the Military Creation Act as soon as this "second new weapon" is about to set widely.As the confrontmation is about to rise Palpatine address the two Jedi masters that it was Dr.Gero and Count Dooku who are making an altered deal and reason why the bounty hunters had to captured Sinover to clone Zack and Videl but instantly pushed Daniel over the edge but Windo is able to control him. Tracking the Cloner (The Discovery) Just after the story Mace tells the Jedi Order to have great luck into thanking that the War would have been over but a change is revealed.Then back on Earth were Zack and Videl continue their arguement then is stoped by Mikaela Satan and Angel as Ratchet reports a massage from Obi-Wan to Zack and the others that the bounty hunters that captured him and Videl were cloned to outtest the war and shockingly unaware the whole time they knew this was a trap but Zack remembers that the time after they were captured for no occasion, but to plan in increasing the Grand Army. Meanwhile the pair travel to Kamino knowing that they want to see the clones and are already under production in Tipoca City and it's Military Complex elsewhere. As Zack accidently uses the force to hurl the two cloning tanks, this was warned by Taun We that he and Videl will be the unofficial parents for the two unborn clones of themselves and the deal instead continues to remind the pair about the purpose of their stolen genetics. Zak and Lucy As hours go on, the newborns have been born and as for their parents, they no choice but continue their search for the cloner but Zack and Videl have been told by Tuan that in challenge, Dooku has made the war grow different, and so the Kaminoans have launched a countless number of flying spygear known to collect the genes of other beings to strengthen the clone army to interact with the Fett clones for sure. Edward Skix and Keira Kiax worry of Zack's were abouts but are calmed by Angle. Gohan vs....Gohan? He then discovers that the alternate timeline gohan that Trunks came become impossible as he angers and force him who he is as Future Gohan turn around as Present Gohan goes scared and convinces Future Gohan to tell why he looks different as his future counterpart speaks and tells him that has been reborn into another future as Future Trunks looks on as the two Gohans start a fight to see how powerful they become. As the two fought regardless to Future Gohan he states "It's better alot better when your a Super Saiyan." after when he finds out thar his Ultimateform counterpart will possibly always get weak which almost angers the Present Gohan as Future Trunks looks unbeknowest that the fight between the two Gohans made him look amazed. The Enlisted Ones On Kamino, the now fully grown Zack, Lucy, Catherine and Jester reveal themselves they have obtained Ki Sense to find and discover a group of powerful brothers and sisters, they head back to the Tipoca City Training Complex, seeing the identical clones of Kenobi, Skywalker, the alternate timeline counterparts of Gohan and Trunks, even Broly and then Jester sees a strange female clone weeping and crying until Jester comes in and comforts her, but oddly sees the clone of Broly, who was born because of a genetic failure is unable to help complete the training module. Planet Kai And Christophsis Combine...Kaistophsis Meanwhile on Kai, North Kai visits the ceremony with the collection of many groups of Dragon Balls to be summon, before Gero shows up from Instant Transmission with several Red Ribbon Bio-Warriors and Andriods, has held the Kais hostage, and the many of the Eternal Dragons awaken and allow Gero ti gain his wish: The Birth of the planet Kaistophsis with countless Facilities and Shipyards containing the newly formed armies of the Planet Trade Organization, Confederacy of Independent Systems and Red Ribbon Alliances. Another Clone Army Assembled With the republic army strengthen, and with useful collection of the clone templates in order to build more units and variants to help bring the war down against the joint evil forces. In other good news, Zak becomes a clone commander of the elite 501st Legion, Lucy becomes an ARC Trooper and captain of the 501st and 182nd Legion and Mara becomes an Clone Naval Officer and so on. Battle of Kaistophsis Main Article: Battle of Kaistophsis On Earth at Kami's Tower, Kami and Mr.Popo are in a discussion with Jedi Council members Yoda, Mace and Fisto, the reaction that Gero has formed a new planet that contains hidden Droid armies, equipment and arsenal development before Wilhuff Tarkin has been informed by the Kaminoans has powered the Clone Army, but by Daniel senses Zack and Videl are missing on the planet and this with Kota, via hologram has already led the other Jedi Generals in rescue for the duo while the newly formed clone trooper forces arrive to settle and finish the score. Zack and Videl's Feelings Behind the Scenes Triva * This is the first and only time the Clone Wars era was altered in the series. * Some fanarts involving clone troopers (as females) were to be based on in the flim. * The first time the two Gohans fought each other. Soundtrack *Time of Dying -Three Days Grace *Lady Marmalade-Christina Aguilera *Fuss-Christina Aguilera *The Way You are-Timbaland *Frontline-Pillar *Broken-Tapping the Vain *Clones-Ash *Confusion-New Order Part 2 * Uncharted Territory * Trunks Appears * Battle of Teth (Remix /Remastered/Battle of Kaistophsis Theme) * Representing The Dragon Balls * B'Omarr Monastery (Remastered/Remixed) * Battle of Christopsis (Remix w/Invasion of Geonosis) * General Grievous/Imperfect Cell Theme (Extreme Remix Theme) * GAR Theme * Temple March * Attack of the Clones menu theme (fusion of GAR Theme and Temple March) Category:Fan story Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Articles in need of updating